This application relates to collecting liquid samples.
In order to analyze a relatively large body of liquid, such as a body of water, it may be necessary to collect samples from a variety of locations in the body of liquid. Collecting samples from a body of liquid may be performed in a variety of conventional ways. For example, a liquid sample may be collected by an operator who manually holds and dips a container into the body of liquid, or holds and dips a container attached to an end of a pole into the body of liquid.